deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BronxZilla/Green Berets vs UNSC Marines
Green Berets vs UNSC Marines The battle has been posted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'The Green Berets ' The Green Berets, the Spec-Ops for the United States army, have five primary missions: unconventional warfare (their most important mission),foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism. Other missions include: hostage rescue, information operation, and, humanitarian missions. The UNSC Marines The UNSC Marines, from the video game series, Halo, taking place 500 years in the future, are a human space army caught in a war with the alien coalition, The Covenant. The marines are the ground forces of the UNSC and the ODSTs are the Spec-Ops for the UNSC. Intro The year is 2517, and time travel has just been discovered, with that, realizing that they have gotten no where in the war, the UNSC have decided to start training many of their marines back in time. This way they can limit themselves to only sending out those who are guaranteed to return. The special forces for the United States, the Green Berets are also training when a large ship is seen hovering over the distant woods. A small squad is sent out to investigate. The ship departs and 5 marines begin their training mission. The Berets hustle towards the ship and are spotted by the marines, emerging into a firefight. Though untrained, the marines know their enemy well, considering they have faced tougher foes. Two engage in CQC and the marine is stabbed in the mesh located in his thigh. The Beret realizes that the mesh may be one of the only places where his weapons could be useful. The marine then blasts the Beret with his magnum, then limps off to safety behind the fight. The Green Berets know that they cannot win this battle. One of them tries to call for backup but is sprayed by a rifle leaving just 3 Berets to fight. Behind the battle the wounded marine yells for assistance and is uncovered by the Green Berets and is shot twice by a Beretta. Now only 1 man seperates the two sides but does not increase the morale for either side, the Green Beret squad leader yells for a retreat but they cannot cover up their trail and are forced to continue with the fight. The rocket launcher marine heads back, planning to finish off the last of the berets when he is cornered by two of the remaining three berets and is beaten down, stripped of his weapons and killed by his battle rifle. Now the berets have a huge advantage, weapons- a key factor considering that their own weapons are useless against their opponent. The Beret leader equipped with his MossBurg blasts a marine but is only able to crack the helmet. He then tackles the marine but is shot in the back with the magnum. then surprisingly still holding on to his leg, rips of his shin armor and stabs him with his tactical knife twice. The marine then fires his magnums remaining bullets but misses all of the shots, resorting to kicking the Beret, which bought him enough time to get up and finish him off with the battle rifle. He after all was not a medic but had medical supplies with him so as he attempted to work on his injured leg is quickly choked by a Beret and has his helmet pulled off. he pulls out his magnum and tries to shoot the Beret but finds that he has no ammo left and hopelessly has his neck snapped. Now its anyone's game and but quick to their feet the two remaining Marines gang up on the unarmed Beret that just choked the technical Medic but before long the other Beret arrives to pull of the Marines but is elbowed in the gut then shot thrice in his stomach. the last Beret is then beaten senseless. The marines can now catch their breath and call for a transport to pick them up. From the Green Beret HQ the ship is seen in the woods again. They send out two scouts to re investigate the ship but when they arrive nothing is there, not even the strange ship that was never even seen to take off. Winner: The UNSC Marines In the end the Marines took away all of the evidence that proved there was a firefight, then used active camo to secretly leave the area, leaving society wondering if this was just another UFO sighting or a hoax Category:Blog posts